Please Don’t Leave Me
by thecowscumhome
Summary: Sometimes, it takes drastic measures to shock Draco into realizing that he’s done something wrong, or rather, not done anything at all. Complete randomness. -Oneshot-


Please Don't Leave Me

Please Don't Leave Me

**Sometimes, it takes drastic measures to shock Draco into realizing that he's done something wrong, or rather, not done anything at all. Complete randomness. **

**-Oneshot- **

**I was so bored, but I don't think the story came out quite like what I wanted. So sorry!**

When she walks into the Great Hall for breakfast, you see her laughing merrily with her friends. The very people who broke you two apart.

You seethe in silent anger, your grip on your goblet tightening. You look down at your plate of sausages and eggs. As you grind your teeth, you realize with a pang in your heart that she has left you.

You nearly throw up in the repulsion of her nature. You thought you knew her better than anyone else. As your eyes slit, you try to convince yourself that it is just the pepper from the eggs which is annoying your eyes.

But, you know better. As tears threaten to sting your eyes, you spring up from the bench and nearly fling the plate onto Crabbe's side. Balling your fists, you mutter incoherently, "She's not worth it. She's not. She was playing you."

As you brainwash yourself to believe what you were taught to know through hurt, you don't notice that she was stealing glances at you with pained, sad and tear-stained eyes from the night before.

…

"Merlin, Draco! What's up with your face?" Blaise questioned his best friend. Draco's face was immaculate as usual, but was even more pale and drained of colour than usual.

If paper white was a colour, that might have been the best description of Draco's countenance.

"Nothing, nothing." Draco shrugged his friend away with a swat of his hand. As he slumped down onto the bench with his usual nonchalance, he grabbed his fork with savageness worthy of a starved beast and gobbled down every single dish on his plate. After his plate had a thorough scrub with Draco's tongue, he set it down heavily.

Draco had not eaten properly for days, often drifting between wallowing for his lost love and anger towards her. That morning, when he had woken up, he felt a strange clawing in his stomach. He decided he needed to eat to cure the feeling in his tummy.

…

By Potions, you realize it was not hunger that gnawed at you, but constant ebbs of missing and missing her passed through you with waves and crests, crashing over you.

"_Draco, I love you." _

" _Me too Hermione…" _

"_Why can't you say I love you to me? WHY?!_

"_Hermione, let's not argue… please…"_

"_Harry and Ron… they suspect something Draco, please, understand my situation."_

"_No! I won't! You can't just do this!"_

"_You don't love me Draco!"_

"_I do!"_

"_Then why can't you tell me?" Her eyes begged for three simple words which would change everything._

"_I…"_

"_Love is supposed to change things Draco, maybe you just don't love me."_

…

Silvery orbs enlarge over a pot of brewing potion. You toss in the remaining portion of Net-Bat Skin three-folds more than required.

"Fuck it."

You hear Professor Snape call after you as you dash out of the classroom full of curious classmates.

"_She's having Transfiguration now."_

With an irate teacher hot at your heels, you out-run him easily. As you reach the oak doors, you take in a deep breath and push apart the barriers, with physical and yours emotionally.

…

"No, no. Neville, point _towards_ the book not…Mr. Malfoy, how may I help…?"

Professor MacGonagall is teaching class. No, you don't really care do you?

"Hermione." You breathe her name out, loud enough for the class of Gryffindors to hear you.

She looks at her you a shocked expression. Bewilderment and question both on her mind and her face.

You see Potter and Weasley draw their wands. As the professor begins to question your unorthodox interruption of her class, the sounds drown out. There is only her and you.

…

As you grasp her face in your palms, you draw your thumb across her cheeks. As she draws a sharp breath, you feel her gates of emotions open. You feel relieved that she has not reached the point of closing you out totally.

You feel the Weasley boy push you roughly and try to pry her out of your hold. As you smile at her in a silly fashion.

She in turn pushes the red-head away. "Draco…?" she questions softly in anticipation.

"I love you."

…

Her hands weave into yours. You walk serenely into the Great Hall with Hermione Granger, your fiancé.

_  
Love makes you fly, it can break your wings,  
love changes changes everything,  
love makes the rules, from fools to kings._

_Love Changes (Everything) by Climie Fisher_


End file.
